Never Enough
by kbecks41319
Summary: This will be my Kalexis  collection. One-shots of my favorite duo who do not get enough screen time together! Non-romantic. Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Thank You

**I admit: I love Alexis and Kate fluff.**

**I do not own Castle, but all mistakes are mine.**

***_Moved from Anything Goes_.**

* * *

"Kate!" Alexis cried out as she barreled herself through the loft door, remembering - just barely - to close it behind her as she hurried across the room and fell onto the couch beside the brunette.

"Alexis? Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kate's voice oozed with concern as she placed aside the book she had been reading, turning her full attention to the young redhead.

"I can not stand boys, at all. They should all be sent to live in Canada." She let out a frenzied breath as she let herself turn on the couch and her head fall into the other's lap. She crossed her arms over her chest as she shut her eyes tight, begging her mind to calm down.

"What'd Ashley do?"

"He will not leave me alone! We have different Spring Breaks this year and his is this week and, of course, it's the week that I have midterms. I need to study and he wants to hang out. I love him and it's adorable that he wants to be there but, my gosh."

She pushed out another breath as she felt the detective chuckle underneath her, her eyes flashing open to give her a dirty look. She watched as the smile immediately fell from the older woman's face to be replaced with concern.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I did. And he said he understood but it took him about two hours before he was right beside me again asking if I wanted to go out to eat."

"Are you making sure to eat while studying? We both know how you are.." Kate raised an eyebrow, studying Alexis' face for signs of lying.

"Well.. I mean, I had a few crackers around lunchtime but I guess not. No." The frown that graced her lips looked guilty as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to give her a moment to rethink this information.

"He's just looking out for you, Lex. I'm sure he also just wants to spend time with you, but he's been around almost as long as I have and he just knows how you are. When you get in that study-zone of yours, you don't stop or think about eating."

Alexis sighed as she felt Kate's fingers make their way through her hair, her body relaxing just a little more at the comfort that came from this.

"You're right. Now I feel horrible."

"Don't. Trust me. That boy is crazy about you, he just wants you to be okay." Kate smiled as she continued to run her fingers through the red locks, knowing the calming effect it had on her. "You're just like your dad - anytime he has a bad day, or we have a rough case, all I have to do is rub his hair."

"Speaking of dad," Alexis crossed her legs as she stared up at the ceiling now. "Where is he? I expected him to be here."

"He went to kidnap Lily so Ryan and Jenny could go out tonight. He should be back soon, though."

"I miss you guys," Lex started quietly as she turned slightly to get a better view of Kate, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist. "I was so used to dad being there, and you too."

"We miss you too, Lex. Your poor dad didn't know what to do with himself after we got back from dropping you off, he sulked around the house for days. I thought we were going to have to move in to the dorms with you for a while there."

"I always knew he would take it bad, I guess I just didn't know how bad. I'm glad you were here to hold him together."

The two smiled at each other for a moment before Kate's phone started ringing, her eyes flashing her apology as she reached over and grabbed it. Glancing only briefly at the caller ID, she smiled and showed Alexis the word 'Rick' before answering.

"What did you do?"

Alexis smirked as she settled in to listen to the one-sided conversation, her mind no longer racing as she simply allowed herself to soak in the calmness that Kate presented.

"He did what? No way, Jenny would so not let him do that." The brunette's eyes widened as she shook her head with laughter etched on her face. "Please tell me you're calling Esposito next. Good. Oh, by the way. You have a present waiting for you when you get home."

The smile came back to the redhead's lips before turning into a look of mock horror at Kate's next words.

"No, Rick. Not that kind of present. It's in human form." The detective rolled her eyes as she patted Alexis' arm. "You won't know until you get here. Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye."

"He thought you were waiting for him, didn't he? In the sense of very little clothing and.. Just, ew. You two are babysitting tonight!" Alexis shuddered at the thought before composing herself, looking up at the woman.

"It seems that we aren't. Ryan somehow managed to slam into the wall in his stairwell as he was showing Lily why she couldn't ride the banister down like Uncle Ricky." Kate rolled her eyes as she placed her phone back on the table. "He broke his nose so they had to go to the hospital and won't be going out tonight."

"That sounds more of a dad story than a Detective Ryan story. Are you sure dad won't be coming home with a busted up nose?"

"He better not," the brunette said sternly before pursing her lips together. "He's going to stay at the hospital until Ryan gets discharged to watch Lily while Jenny stays in back with Ryan and then he said he'd grab something to eat before heading home."

Alexis simply nodded before letting her eyes close, her body slowly giving in to the sleep that she desperately needed from studying for two days straight.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Lex," Kate poked her nose before smiling. "This is your home, too, you know. Just because you go off to college doesn't mean you can't come back."

"I know, I just.." The redhead sighed before pushing her eyes open to look up at the woman she had came to love and respect. "It's nice to be home for the night."

"You're always welcomed here, no matter what."

Alexis nodded as she allowed her eyes to close again, the warmth of Kate's body only encouraging the sleep that wanted to overtake her body. She felt the older woman's fingers in her hair again, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"I love you, Kate. Thank you. For.. Everything." The words were murmured but filled with emotion as she curled up, her breathing slowing.

Kate smiled, reaching behind her to pull the cover from the back of the couch before covering the sleeping body. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to her temple as she went back to running her fingers through her hair - content with just sitting there and enjoying the quiet.

"I love you too, Lex."


	2. Ride Along

**I do not own Castle. This idea is all thanks to MorgieSan.**

* * *

"Kate, I seriously can not thank you enough for letting me do this."

"Hey. You're eighteen now and if you want to spend your Spring Break riding along with me in a stinky car, that's your decision. Plus, it gives me an excuse to leave your father with Esposito and Ryan."

"I still don't understand how you deal with him all day and then go home with him, too. I mean, he's my dad and I love him but still.. I know how he is."

The two shared a look across the car, turning away quickly before laughter could consume them. Alexis' eyes turned to look out of the window, assessing everything they drove by. The excitement from being able to, finally, follow Kate around on the job for a few days was coursing through her veins. Her legs were crossed to keep them from jiggling as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, a light smile on her lips.

"You can turn the radio on, if you want. Your dad is always talking so I don't have the choice to when he's with me."

"It's fine off. Can I put the window down a little, though?" Her blue eyes peeked over at the older woman, grinning widely when she nodded. "Thanks."

Quickly the window was rolled down halfway as the redhead let her eyes close and take in the feel of the wind against her face.

"Can I come steal you from classes every time we get a murder? You're so much easier to deal with." The teasing in Kate's voice was filled with love as she glanced at the teen, the easy smile showing just how comfortable she was.

"Sure thing, you'll just have to flash your badge at my teachers." A chuckle escaped her soft pink lips as her eyes opened and lit up. "And then, of course, I'll have to squash rumors when it starts to happen on a daily basis. I wonder what they'll think - druggie or prostitution."

A snort came from Kate as she shook her head quickly, her breathing hitching as laughter shook her. "Please, don't let your dad hear you say the word prostitution. A few weeks ago when you called, apparently you said sex without even thinking and I had to stop him from driving up there."

"Oops," the redhead giggled as she turned in her seat to look at Kate. "I didn't even think about putting the filter on for him. Up there, in college, I don't have to pretend to be this little innocent girl for my dad. I forget that sometimes when I call."

"He knows you're not some little innocent girl anymore, he just seems to have a hard time dealing with it. He just doesn't know how lucky he is that he has you for a daughter, instead of someone like.. Say me?" The wicked grin graced her lips as she glanced across the car. "I had my dad buying a shotgun the day before I turned eighteen."

"That reminds me, I can't believe you let dad ride the motorcycle and I haven't yet! So not fair."

The car finally came to a stop as they reached their destination, Alexis' heart speeding up as excitement ran through her again. While still thinking about the motorcycle in the back of her mind, she unbuckled her belt and raked her fingers through her hair to remove any knots as Kate rolled up her window.

"Tell you what, if we catch this guy then we'll go riding as soon as we book him. I'll do the paperwork in the morning."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up in excitement as a grin consumed her face.

"Really. That is, if it doesn't rain. But, Lex, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the car for this." Kate flashed an apologetic smile as she opened her door. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I knew this was coming." The girl nodded her head as she leaned back and got comfortable. "I'll stay but only because I don't want to distract you from your job by worrying about me."

"Honestly," Kate laughed as she stepped out of the car and stuck her head back inside. "I'm never taking your dad with me again, you will be getting daily visits from me for ride-alongs."

Alexis giggled as she curled her legs up underneath her and watched as Kate tucked her badge in her pocket before moving to holster her gun. Feeling the worry start to build low in her stomach, she swallowed hard and leaned forward just a little.

"Hey, Kate?" She waited until she had the detective's attention, smiling worriedly. "Be careful?"

The smile on Kate's lips turned soft as she nodded and reached over to kiss the girl's forehead quickly, pulling back to give her a look.

"Always, Lex. I can't leave you alone with your dad."

Alexis leaned back again, letting a sense of security wash over her as the driver door closed and she watched her step-mom head for the apartment building. She knew that this was her job and that she did it everyday but that didn't make it any easier on her. She took in a deep breath as she watched Kate meet up with Esposito, Ryan and her dad, her worrying only coming back full force as the team entered the building and left her sight.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything else but sit there, her eyes wandered to the sky as she watched the dark colors turn a deeper grey. Even though she knew what was coming, she sighed as the bottom let out and all hell broke loose. Resting her forehead against the cool window, she grumbled quietly to herself.

"There goes our ride."


	3. Stay

**This started as something for Mogie's ask, but morphed into so much more. Sorry if any of them seems.. OOC. I took a leap here. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Castle.**

* * *

"Kate?"

Alexis' voice floated through the room, her eyes traveling quickly to land on the detective hunched over by the sink.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She quickly made her way over to the older woman's side, her hand immediately resting on her upper arm. When her shoes slide on something wet, she glanced down at the floor before looking up at the fearful green eyes looking at her.

"Please, tell me you just spilled some water," Alexis pleaded quietly.

When Kate shook her head, the redhead's eyes went big as she felt panic beginning to build in her.

"Oh gosh. Oh. Gosh." Her eyes quickly flickered around the room as she tried to remember the plan. "Okay. Um. Oh gosh."

She felt Kate's hand clamp onto her own, a soft groan coming from her pale lips.

"Alexis. Hospital. Now."

Immediately the girl nodded as she led the woman to a kitchen chair. "Let me get your bag. Dad put it in the hallway closet."

With an approving nod from Kate, she quickly ran towards the stairs and up them. It took only a moment for her to reach the closet and find the bag.

"Okay, Kate, let's go." Alexis announced her arrival as she hurried down the stairs, finding herself by the woman's side once again.

"Call Martha," the older woman gasped out as she allowed the redhead to help her up. "And Lanie. Tell Martha to call your dad. Also, tell her to let him know.." She gasped in pain as she tightened her grip on Alexis' hand. "Let him know I hate his penis."

The younger Castle smirked as she nodded, "Will do. Let's get you moving though."

Kate fell silent as they moved towards the door, allowing Alexis to guide her as her eyes squeezed shut tightly and she gritted her teeth together.

"How far apart are they?"

"Three to four minutes," Kate groaned as they leaned against the wall for a moment. "I need to stop for a minute."

"Sure," Alexis took this time to slip into her shoes, a knock on the door startling her.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go away."

"Obviously," Alexis replied before pulling the door open. "Detective Ryan."

"Hey, Alexis. Is Kate here?"

"Uh.." Her blue eyes flickered to the woman leaning against the wall who shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry, she's not.."

"Fuck," Kate groaned as she started to sink down to the floor, Alexis abandoning the door to rush to the woman's side.

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong?"

"Is she in labor?" Ryan's voice came from the doorway where he had stepped into the loft, his eyes slightly widened with worry.

"No," Kate answered immediately.

"Yes," Alexis answered at the same time before shooting her step-mom a look. "Her contractions are really close together, three to four minutes."

"They're closer now," the older woman panted.

Before either of the women knew what was happening, Ryan had crossed over to them after setting down the file he was holding and was speaking quickly.

"Alexis, call 911. Tell them she's in labor and that we may have to do a home birth. After that, I'm going to need a bunch of sheets or towels - probably something you won't mind getting dirty."

Alexis nodded as Kate looked to her co-worker with wide eyes, shaking her head furiously.

"Ry-yan, no way. No way."

He gave her an awkward smile, nodding. "I know you don't want this but your baby is coming. Don't worry, I was an EMT for two years during college."

She groaned as she bit her teeth together, her eyes squeezing shut as a contraction hit her full on. It took her a moment before she could open her eyes again, sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"Kevin," she said seriously while staring at him with her best detective look she could make through the pain. "If anyone at the 12th finds out about the tattoo on my thigh, I will personally shoot you and get Lanie to lie for me."

The younger detective chuckled as he nodded, looking up as Alexis came hurrying back with a bunch of towels and blankets.

"No problem, Beckett. Now.. Let's have a baby."

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

Three hours later found Kate and Alexis curled up in a hospital bed, a sleeping baby boy nestled between the two. Both sets of eyes were trained on the small bundle, neither of them talking as the past couple of hours ran through their minds.

"Dad's going to be so mad he missed that.." Alexis whispered, her eyes finally moving to look at Kate.

"Extremely," Kate agreed, looking up at her step-daughter with a small smile.

"He shouldn't have went on that book signing."

"Probably not," Kate shrugged. "But he's already cancelled so many since we found out I was pregnant, it felt wrong to do that to his fans."

Alexis nodded slightly, her blue eyes twinkling with exhaustion. She was quiet for a moment before she swallowed hard. "That was.. Just.. Wow."

"I'm sure the images you've acquired from tonight will haunt you for years to come. Just let your dad pay for therapy." The older woman smiled as she teased the redhead, reaching over to brush her fingers over the sleeping baby's cheek.

"I don't think I'll need therapy," Alexis chuckled as she shook her head. "I do know that I hope I never have to do that. But.. Otherwise, it was.. Amazing. Seeing it like that. I mean, they show you stuff in school and on TV but it's the pg13 stuff, ya know?"

Kate nodded, licking her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry, Kate. You should sleep. I can go and I'll come back in a little bit." Alexis made to get up, only to be stopped when the sleepy brunette reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Stay," she said quietly. "I think he's pretty attached to you."

The younger one smiled, looking down at the baby who had taken hold of her finger and refused to let go.

"You don't mind?" She asked shyly, looking at Kate through her eyelashes.

"I don't," Kate assured her. "Plus if little Alex here wakes up and I don't feel him, you will."

Alexis nodded, her own eyes focusing on Alex between them as she listened to Kate's breathing slowing and evening out.

"Night, Kate."

"Night, Lexi."


	4. Excuse

**I wrote this for Mogie, but it was really cute so I decided to post it here :] It seems I'm a little bit obsessed with Pregnant!Kate and Alexis~**

**I do not own Castle.**

* * *

"Alexis? Alexis, get up."

Kate made her way over to the bed and nudged the sleeping girl's leg, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, her bangs hanging in her face as she yawned. Seeing that the redhead made no move to get up as she requested, she leaned over carefully and pulled the comforter down.

"We have to get ready, Lex. Come on."

A groan came from the lump that was Alexis as she rolled over and looked up at Kate.

"I don' wanna."

"Yeah, well, neither do I but we should."

"You have the perfect 'scuse," she yawned, pulling the comforter back over her.

"Your dad will be upset if we miss it."

"He'll get over it. Tell him you were too tired."

Alexis rubbed her eyes as she pushed herself up into a sitting position against the headboard, her hip popping.

"I am tired.."

Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied the younger girl, debating with herself for only a moment before kicking off her slippers and crawling into bed beside Alexis.

"I'll text him and let him know we aren't coming," the brunette smiled slightly.

"What's my excuse?"

"You're taking care of your seven months pregnant step-mom," Kate nodded matter-of-factly, snuggling down in the bed.

"Sounds good to me," Alexis grinned sleepily as she sunk back down in the bed beside Kate, her eyes immediately closing. "Plus, if we go outside the baby might get frost bite."

"You are so your dad's daughter," Kate muttered as she closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax again.


	5. Dress Up

**A/N:** This is boredom. I own nothing.

* * *

"Something tells me you've done this before." Kate ducked behind a bookshelf, holding a book in front of her face as she tried to make herself invisible.

"Paige and I used to dress up and see who could get their pictures taken the most. Dad loved it but Paula didn't. I didn't come to one of these for a whole year." The younger woman shook her head as she mimicked the woman beside her, peeking around the corner of the shelf to spot their target.

"Those pictures were all over the fan website!" Her cheeks immediately flushed red as she realized what she had admitted, looking at her partner in crime with wide eyes. "You didn't hear that."

"Dad already told me you were a fan girl, no worries." Alexis smirked as she stood up straight and started to walk towards the kid section. "We never let Paige's name leak in the press and normally we try to keep her out of it, but that was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Didn't the papers claim she was another one of your dad's kids?"

"That was our favorite rumor when we were younger," Alexis confirmed, winking at a passing little boy who was staring at them funny. "Her parents didn't like it too much but dad cleared things up - letting everyone know she was just a good friend of mine."

"I bet those headlines had Meredith back in town real quick like." It was out of her mouth before she could think twice about it, sighing as she glanced to her right. "Sorry, Lex."

"You're right," the girl shrugged. "Mom came in, all fire and horns - wanted to know who he had been cheating with. I was nine and it was the first time I ever called my mom a liar."

"That had to go over well."

"She didn't show up for any of my school ceremonies that year or my birthday." The sadness was there, dulled by years of familiarity with her mother's fits. "Dad flew Paige and I to Disney Land that year. Her parents came, too."

"Do they ever.." The brunette waved her hands around for a moment, ducking when eyes turned in her direction. "Do they ever try to stop your dad and his need to pay for them?"

"They tried the year we went to Busch Gardens in Virginia, saying that they could pay for it since he always did. Paige and I were thirteen. That was the first year they didn't come - Dad had paid for them a trip to Paris and refused to get the refund on their tickets and hotel."

"Wow," Kate muttered. "He's a bit pushy when it comes to him and his money."

"Dad's always been like that." Alexis shrugged, eyeing a comfy looking bean bag chair. "They finally gave up and just let him do his thing but they always take me out for my birthday and invite me when they take Paige out for hers. It's like a tradition, sort of."

"That's nice." In one swift movement, the older woman is comfortably sitting in a rocking chair, a book in hand as she pushes the blond wig hair out of her face.

"Paige refused to let me buy her a birthday present for three years, saying that we spent entirely too much money on her. We stayed up all night on a school night, talking it over and rationalizing our different sides. I got her a charm bracelet with a charm for each year we had known each other that year and so now, I just add on to it each year."

"I can see how that would be a bit overwhelming," the brunette grinned as the redhead plopped down on the bean bag at her feet. "I still don't like your dad buying me stuff."

"You're just going to have to get over that," the girl laughed as she ran her fingers through the black wig. "I'm so glad we never throw out our Halloween stuff."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kate muttered.

"You look cute as a blond, though I totally dig your naturally color more." The young blue eyed girl nodded, grinning big as she tugged on her own altered hair. "I threatened to dye my hair black once, in a fit of teenage angst with mom. I don't think I've ever seen her so offended..'

Kate snorted, rolling her eyes a bit. "Not to sound mom-ish or anything, but the red suits you more."

"Oh. I would never dye my hair," Alexis promised her. "I know the red looks good."

"How long before you think your dad notices," Kate wondered out loud.

"He'll come home tonight all hurt wanting to know why we didn't come." Alexis smirked, pulling her phone out of her pocket when it beeped. "Grams is here."

"Martha's in on this, too?" The brunette's eyes widened as she glanced around the bookshop, eyeing the customers closely. "How is she dressed up?"

"Oh no, Grams is here to cause a scene.." The girl smirked, watching as her grandmother entered the shop and headed straight for the table where her father was sitting. "I wonder what she's going to do this year. She faked a heart attack, once."

"A heart attack?" Kate shook her head as her eyes tracked the older woman down, smirking when she saw what she was wearing. "Isn't that one of those fan girl shirts?"

"Oh God, she's got on tight pants."

"How tall are those heels?"

"She's wearing her man eater lipstick."

"She's chewing her gum like a cow."

"Grams doesn't chew gum."

"Man eater?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay," the brunette popped her lips as they watched Martha hover near her son.

"She's a fan girl."

"Yep."

"Ew."

"…yep."

"I'm going to have nightmares."

"Me too, kid, me too."

"Look at dad's face!" Alexis full out laughed, drawing attention from a mother who was sitting with her child a few rows over.

"He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry." Kate giggled, covering her mouth as Rick suddenly stood up from his seat and excused himself. "Oh no, he's coming this way."

"Read the book," Alexis hissed as she brought her own book up to cover her face.

Kate did as she told, her eyes staying glued to one spot on the page as she held her breathe waiting for the man in question to walk by them. It wasn't until they were both sure that he had passed down the row to the bathroom that she let it out in one quick huff, nudging the body at her feet.

"Paula's going to yell at him for leaving like that," Kate muttered.

"He'll threaten to fire her again," Alexis mused out loud.

"Crap," the older woman slapped her hand over the phone ringing loudly in her pocket. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

She pulled the phone out quickly, hitting the silence button before smirking at the caller ID. Tilting her head a bit, she waited as it went to voice mail before turning the ringer off completely and tucking it back into her pocket.

"He'll be calling me next." A beep confirmed the younger girl's suspicions, followed by a long vibration and another beep. "I hope he believes I was taking a nap."

"Maybe we should go ahead and leave; isn't the signing almost over?"

"I think so. He promised it would be a short one today."

"We should go ahead and sneak out while he's in the back, I do not feel like explaining that his teenaged daughter talked me into playing dress up for his book signing."

"Oh," Alexis chuckled. "You should see what I have planned for you to wear for the big Nikki Heat promotion party."

"That did not sound like a safe chuckle.."

"Don't worry. It covers the important parts." The younger girl jumped up, quickly making her way through the rows of books towards the door.

"The important parts? Wait, what? Lex, get your butt back here!" Kate jumped up, following after the body making a quit exit. "If it's anything like the dress you tricked me into wearing to your dad's birthday party, it's not happening! He nearly had a heart attack. Not happening again. No way. How about I dress _you _up this time?"


	6. Lexi Gone Wild

**A/N:** All the blame for this one goes to Mogie. Do not judge me.

**I don't own a damn thing, though I wish...**

* * *

"Alexis?"

She had never knew her name could sound so full of disbelief and disgust. Never before had someone said her name like that. Of course, then again, no one had ever caught her doing something so unbelievable and disgusting.

"Detective Beckett!" Her eyes widened as she tried to cover as much of herself as she could with her hands, jumping up from her knees and backing up as her cheeks turned a bright red.

The brunette detective was obviously torn between shooting the guy on the bed, throwing clothes at the girl, or turning around and pretending this had never happened. The second option won, thankfully.

"Put your clothes on and get your ass outside in my car, now!" Kate's voice raised to an alarmingly high volume as she holstered her gun and stared the young man on the bed down. "You better disappear. I don't care where, I don't care how - just do it. If I ever see you around her again, you're dead. Do you understand me?"

He's shaking his head quickly as he stumbled into a pair of jeans, mumbling something about underage chicks lying and him not knowing, before he disappeared out the same door that Alexis had just exited.

Her dad was going to kill her.. Or, well, if Kate didn't kill her first. She swallowed hard as she stumbled to the car door, pulling it open and sliding herself in. She was tempted to run; deal with the consequences later when her head wasn't so jumbled and her mouth didn't feel like cotton. But her feet didn't seem to want to cooperate either and there was no way she was lifting a ride with the guy who had just left.

The door to her left opened, revealing a very disappointed and angry looking detective. How was she going to explain herself out of this one? It wasn't like a month ago when Kate had caught her drinking. It wasn't as if she could simply push it off as a first time thing. Or could she?

"What in the _hell_ do you think you were doing?"

"Having fun." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, her eyes snapping shut as she slapped her palm against her head. Great.

"_Fun_? Do you think it's _fun_ to be nineteen and pregnant? Or nineteen and have a STD? Or how about dead at nineteen because the guy you were with was a serial killer? Or nineteen and kidnapped? Sold into a prostitution ring? Does any of that sound _fun _to you?" Kate's fist slammed into the steering wheel as she turned in her seat to stare the girl down. "Does it sound _fun_ to have an officer wake your dad up at three in the morning, explaining to him that his daughter was found dead in a dirty motel room because she wanted to have some _fun_?"

"Do you have something to drink?" Alexis looked around the car, having ignored all of what the detective had just said. It had just sounded so boring and she had no intentions of being bored. The whole point of doing this was to have fun.

"Are you even listening to me? That guy could have killed you!"

"Yeah yeah. He could've raped me and killed me and daddy would be upset. Awesome. Do you have anything to drink? My throat feels like someone grew a cotton farm in it."

Suddenly her face was being pinched on both sides, her blue eyes forced to look into green as she squealed at the contact. Her heart pounded in her chest as she jerked away, making a face as she opened the car door.

"I am so out of here," she mumbled as she pushed herself out of the car, ignoring the protests of the woman behind her.

"No! Alexis Harper Castle, get your ass back in this car now. So help me, if I have to put you back in it myself - it'll be in handcuffs."

"I still can not believe he told you that!" Alexis stomped her foot, stumbling to the side a little as she let herself fall back into the passenger seat with a thud.

"I still can not believe that I just caught you doing what I did and that you're high!" Kate sighed as she started the car up, motioning for the girl to shut the door. Once done so, she buckled up and pulled out onto the road.

"I'm not high," the teen responded stubbornly as she fought with the seatbelt.

"You so are," the detective replied. "I'm going to have to tell your dad. He's the one who called me to find you. God, Alexis. This is worse than last month with the drinking binge. What is going on with you?"

"You can't tell him. If you tell him, he'll blame himself and he'll want to know what he did wrong and how he can fix it and all this crap that will just make me feel guilty. There's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing to fix. He didn't do anything wrong. I just want to feel.. _something_." She groaned as she finally managed to buckle the belt, slapping her hands against her thighs.

"It's always perfect little Alexis did this, and perfect little Alexis did that. I'm so _tired of being perfect! Cause look where it's got me, Kate - nowhere. My mom can't even stand to be in the same city as me for more than five seconds. Grams is off doing God knows what with God knows who. And dad.. Dad's off saving the world as the plucky sidekick," she sighed now, all the energy draining out of her as quickly as it had come. "And perfect little me is stuck at home, by myself, with no one."_

_The teenager rubbed her stinging eyes, concentrating on the labored breathing causing her chest to rise and fall. She had done all of this to feel, to make the numb feeling go away. Not to bring it back with a fiery vengeance. Why did Kate have to barge in with her stupid gun and play hero?_

"_Alexis-"_

"_No. You don't get to play supportive friend here. Not this time." Alexis shook her head before curling her legs up underneath her, turning herself towards the window. "Just take me home."_


	7. Milkshake Date

**A/N:** Sadly, I don't own a thing. Except the urge to ship an insane pairing.

* * *

"How old is he, again?"

"Twenty-seven."

"You do realize that the relationship is totally illegal, right?"

"We're not in a relationship," the redhead muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Right," Kate nodded. "You keep telling yourself this and I'll keep letting you sleep in denial."

"I'm serious. We're just really good friends. We've known each other for years now."

"That boy loves you," the brunette supplied easily.

"As a friend," Alexis sighed.

"Oh no. He _loves _you."

"Are you sure we're not talking about you and dad here?"

"Ah ah, no ma'am." Kate shook her finger at the younger girl, twirling a fry in the melting strawberry shake in front of her.

"Right, off limits." Alexis rolled her eyes again as she sipped at her chocolate shake. "I don't see why that is off limits, yet you get to pick on me about Spence every time."

"I'm not picking on you. I'm simply saying. You're still seventeen. He's twenty-seven." The older woman shrugged as she popped the fry in her mouth. "I bet he asks you out on your birthday."

"Dad would have a cow," the girl smirked as she leaned back in the booth. "He used to try to keep us from talking, but when I ran up Paige's cell phone bill that one time.. He realized I'd just find other ways."

"I still can't believe you two met while he was here on a case."

"I still can't believe he's still around," Alexis bit the inside of her lip, swirling the straw around in her shake. "Dad gave him hell when he realized he was still hanging around. Grams thought it was cute."

"Martha still thinks it's cute," Kate informed the girl with a smile. "And your dad just wants you to be happy, though I'm sure he'll still remind you of the age gap every change he gets."

"It doesn't bother me," she shrugged as she licked the tip of her finger that had slipped into the cup. "I know that he's older and that creeps some people out but.. It doesn't matter to me. He's a really good friend and he's been there for me when no one else was."

"He's the one you called when I got shot," Kate remembered.

"Yeah. Dad came home to find me asleep on Spence's lap. He was so tired, though, he just walked to his room and didn't say a word."

"He was glad you had someone there for you." The brunette popped another fry in her mouth, chewing it slowly before speaking again. "I'm glad you had someone there for you, even if it was your 'just-a-friend-twenty-seven-year-old'."

"You're incorrigible." Alexis rolled her eyes, wiping the condensation off the glass and flicking it across the table.


	8. Share

**A/N:** I don't like the ending but I couldn't come up with something better. As usual, I don't own a thing.

* * *

"Kate, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Alexis smirked, staring her step-mom down as she popped another chocolate chip into her mouth.

The brunette detective looked up quickly, eyes wide as she froze and tried to offer a smile. "Share what?"

"You've been rubbing your stomach since you picked me up from the bus station last night. What gives?" The redhead frowned, tilting her head to the side a bit as her blue eyes twinkled. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Kate jumped down from the kitchen stool, heading towards the living room with the bowl of strawberries.

"Oh no, don't run." Alexis followed the other woman, grabbing a handful of chocolate chips as she hurried to catch up. "Are you? And none of that 'am I what' crap, either. I'll call dad."

"No!" Almost knocking the strawberries over, which she safely put down on the side table, the brunette squealed as she grabbed the redhead's phone from her hand. Sitting back down, she tucked the mobile device securely behind her back as she snuggled into the couch cushions. "He doesn't know yet."

"He doesn't know yet?" Blue eyes crinkled in confusion before they lit up and she started jumping on the spot. "Oh my God, oh my God! I'm going to be a big sister. Oh my God!"

Before she could quite register what was happening, Kate was covered with a squealing Alexis. The brunette simply adjusted her sitting arrangement, hugging the girl back and waiting for her to come down from the celebratory high she was experiencing.

"Next time, your dad can tell you. Over the phone. While I hide in another country."

"You love me," Alexis grinned, curling up her feet and resting her head against Kate's shoulder. "How far along are you?"

"About two months. I just made it to the doctor yesterday before I came to pick you up; work has been insanely busy." There was a shy grin on the older woman's lips as she ran her fingers through Alexis' red hair.

"You waiting for dad to come home to tell him?" When she received a nod, the girl nodded back in return. "I can't believe you're pregnant! This is so cool. I've always wanted to be a big sister but with mom.. You know. I knew it was never going to happen. Then Gina came along and I didn't want it to happen. And by the time you and dad got your crap together, I was just pleased that the two of you got together before you were old and grey."

"I think I'm offended," Kate huffed. "But totally understand your line of reasoning. We were a bit stubborn, weren't we?"

"A bit? How about a whole boat load? I mean, the whole entire precinct gave up on the betting pool. Do you know how disappointed Esposito was when you two got together on his designated time zone and the pool wasn't going? He could have racked in the money!" Alexis' eyes widened for a moment, taking in a deep breath before giving her step mom a innocent smile. "I really need to stop visiting the precinct when I come back home."

"Indeed. Esposito is rubbing off on you." The brunette chuckled while she let her eyes close as she curled her legs up underneath her.

"He keeps telling me I need a little spice. As if being Richard Castle's daughter isn't enough.." The girl rolled her eyes, wiggling in her spot to get a little more comfortable.

"Soon we won't be able to do this, Lex. There will be a big belly in your spot."

"I'd be offended, but I'm too excited." She grinned as her eyes closed as well, the sleepiness evident in both their voices.

"I'll remind you of this excitement when you're complaining about a small person taking over your spot." Kate yawned as she itched the end of her nose, blindly reaching for the blanket hanging over the back of the couch before covering the both of them.

"Fair enough," Alexis mumbled. "Baby shopping when we wake up?"

"Baby shopping," the detective agreed as her body relaxed and the beginnings of sleep started to take over. "We'll hide it in your room."

"He'll think I'm pregnant," the girl snickered.

"We should play along."

"Oh, we will."

"Pregnant lady is tired now," Kate informed the redhead.

"So is the college kid. Nap time."

"Nap time."


	9. Beat Of Her Heart

**A/N:** I've never been to New York. I know nothing about it. Some of this may seem a bit of a reach, but that's what fiction is all about. If you don't like it, just take your cursor and go up to the right of your screen - you'll find a little 'x' there. Click it.

Obviously, this is an AU of the season three ending. It jumped in my head about midnight and wouldn't go away, so I sat down and wrote it out to make it leave me alone. Don't pull my hair or stub my toe. I'm really sorry. Grab tissues. I wish I did but, I own nothing.

* * *

Richard Castle had died, jumping in front of a bullet that wasn't meant for him. Reports showed that he was dead before he hit the ground, the bullet lodged in his heart. They had never found the shooter, the cemetery a world of chaos letting the man get away. They had looked, for a while, but the investigation had shut down when Detective Beckett had decided it was time to put the past where it belonged.

It would be a year tomorrow that it had happened.

A year since her dad had been ripped out of the world, jumping in front of a bullet for the woman he loved. A year since her world had been turned upside down, changing everything she had ever known. A year since her mother had rode in on her broom, trying to take her away from her home. A year since Kate had stepped in, telling Meredith to back off or she'd arrest her.

"_Where the hell is she going to live? She can't possibly stay here by herself," Meredith had sneered at Kate._

"_She's going to live right here," Kate had hissed back, voice full of venom. "With me."_

The words had shocked everyone in the room, even the detective who looked a bit pale at the idea of suddenly having the responsibility of a seventeen year old. But she never wavered from her words, never turned the girl away.

She had moved into the Loft the same night, sending Meredith back to LA and out of their hair for a while. She had insisted on sleeping in the guest room, though Alexis didn't blame her. She could only imagine how weird it would be to sleep in her dad's room - a room they hadn't touched yet.

Kate had been living there for three months the redhead had finally said something.

"_You should sleep in there, we boxed his stuff up weeks ago."_

"_No, Lexi, I - It's his room." The brunette had shook her head, looking over at the girl. They had been watching a movie, trying to dull the constant ache in both their chests._

"_He'd want you to have the bigger room," the girl insisted. "To be comfortable."_

"_I'm fine in the guest room, really."_

"_Dad was right," Alexis sighed. "You are stubborn."_

Alexis had come home from school the next day to find Kate's stuff in her dad's old room, a note taped to the door that simply read 'not stubborn'.

They hadn't known what to do with his Nikki Heat stuff. The books pained them both, Alexis because she knew it was those books that had gotten them into this mess and Kate because they reminded her he wasn't there to finish them. In the end, they had boxed all of the Nikki Heat stuff up and shoved it into the very back of the guest room closet.

Kate had given Alexis the option of deciding what to do with the Hampton house - whether to get rid of it or keep it. The idea of selling a piece of her father, of giving away one of the places that held many of her childhood memories, had sent her into a panic, letting them both know the answer immediately.

They kept it, with the knowledge that visits would be few and far between.

When she had decided to close down the investigation over Rick's shooter, Kate had ultimately shut down the investigation of her mother's killer. Alexis knew that it had to do with her, how she cringed every time Kate mention the investigation or the worry that flashed in her eyes when the detective would find a new lead. She hadn't meant to show it but the idea of having Kate taken away from her, too, had hung over her like a ghost. They had only talked about it briefly.

"_If I lose you too, I won't have anyone."_

"_You'll have your Grams," Kate had reminded her. "And my dad. He'd be there for you. The guys and Lanie, too."_

"_It wouldn't be the same," the girl had simply said with a shake of her head._

After Alexis had graduated from high school, they both cried like babies while they held each other close. They cried for their loss, for their gain and for their future.

Although she had tried many, many times, Kate had failed at getting Alexis to go to a school out of state. She ended up going to NYU and commuting from the Loft. Something inside of the girl couldn't let go of the place she had been raised, the place that held so many tears and so much laughter. Kate had offered to move out, to let the girl have the loft to herself now that she was eighteen and legal - that was the first night Alexis went to bed without speaking to the woman she had come to view as her mother.

"_So that's it? Take care of me until I'm eighteen and then you're gone?" The redhead had asked, her voice coming out with a bit of a bite to it._

"_No, Alexis - I hadn't meant it like that."_

"_I mean, you've fulfilled your promise. You looked after me but now I'm an adult and you have better things to do then to hang around here, right?" Tears were running down her face now, her voice trembling as she clutched an old hoodie of her dad's she was wearing._

"_You know I love you like you're my own, Lexi. I didn't mean it like that. I just figured, you're eighteen now.. Most eighteen year olds want to experience a little freedom." Kate spoke quietly, wrapping her arms around the girl who had curled up to her like a small child._

"_I don't want you to leave," came her response._

Ashley broke up with Alexis after a while, claiming he couldn't handle the long distance relationship and the weight of her dad's death. She didn't cry, she didn't yell or fight with him, or beg him to change his mind; she simply wished him the best and told him goodbye. That night, while curled up with Kate on the couch watching a movie, she had sobbed into the other woman's shoulder, clutching to her as if her life depended on it.

Neither of them mentioned Ashley after that, pushing forward and trying to keep their lives on the track that set them going towards the future. Dwelling in the past would get them no where.

As the one year mark rolled around, though, Alexis fought with common sense and found herself curled up in her dad's old bed next to the detective, allowing the older woman to rub her back.

"_I feel like he'll walk in the door any second, laughing at the sight of us," she whispered into the bed._

"_I know, honey." Kate sighed softly, continuing her job of rubbing the grieving girl's back._

"_I want to wake up, Kate, I want to wake up and for the nightmare to be over with now." Her voice hitched as the tears sprang to her eyes, her lower lip trembling in its fight to stop the crying._

"_Oh, sweetie," the detective pulled her up and onto her lap (though they both knew she was too big for that), running her fingers through her flaming red hair. "I would give anything in this world to make this all a bad nightmare. I'd give anything to bring your dad back to you."_

"_It isn't fair," Alexis hiccuped into Kate's shoulder, gripping the older woman's shirt tightly in her hand. "It's not fair at all."_

"_I'm so, so sorry, Lex. So sorry," the woman whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut tight, willing her own tears away. _

"_Will it ever stop hurting?" She whispered, swallowing hard and focusing on her shallow breathing._

"_No," Kate answered honestly. "It will dull to a manageable ache over the years but it will never stop hurting. You'll always miss your dad, sweetie, no matter how old you get. But you'll always wish he was here, with you, healthy and alive. You just learn to leave the past there and head on with the future. You learn to remember him with smiles and forget the tears."_

"_Do you still hurt, over your mom?" The girl asked after a moment, playing with the ring hanging around the brunette's neck._

"_Every day," Kate whispered back, smiling softly down at the girl in her arms. "But it's gotten better. You make it better; seeing you alive and well every day, you make it better."_

_Alexis nodded at this, her eyes closing as her fingers clutched the ring tightly. The steady beat of Kate's heart was lulling her to sleep, pulling her into the realm of dreams and fantasies._

"_You make it better, too, Kate."_

Alexis knew that Kate was right. That they needed to let the past stay where it belonged and move forward with the future. She knew that she would still hurt and sometimes she would have to give in to the grief, but she also knew she needed to remember him with laughter instead of tears. She wasn't afraid of ever forgetting her dad - he was all around her; in the walls of their loft, in the pictures that hung the wall, the stories in her mind (and the ones written down in books), the memories in her mind and in her dreams.

He was there with her, in the woman that had loved him as much as he had loved her. In the woman that had agreed to watch after her, the woman that had given up her life and moved in with her, the woman that had come to care for her as her own, the woman who was more a mother than her real mother ever was. He was there, wrapped around her, as she grieved for him.

Richard Castle had died, jumping in front of a bullet that wasn't meant for him. It would be a year, tomorrow, and the pain was still as fresh as it was the day it happened. Alexis knew that while her father wasn't there physically, he was there with her none the less. He was all around, whispering 'I love you' repeatedly to the beat of her heart.


	10. It Will Happen

**A/N:** Right before I wrote this, I had been talking to my cousin about her having so many miscarriages. I know it's difficult on her and this little ficlet just popped into my head. I wish my cousin had someone there to distract her all the time.

I wish I owned Castle. That'd be awesome.

* * *

"I've always liked the name Emily," Alexis announced, skipping ahead of the detective and waiting by the automatic doors. "It's just one of those names that are super cute."

"Madison had that named picked out back when we were in high school," Kate offered as they walked farther into the huge store.

"McKenzie," the redhead blurted with a blush. "My favorite doll when I was little was named McKenzie. I love that name."

"It's adorable." The brunette looked around the store, spotting the infant section. "I believe, as the godmother, I have the right to spoil this baby rotten."

"I concur with that belief," Alexis nodded as she skipped into the infant section. "And I suggest we pull out the big guns."

"Really?" Kate's eyebrow quirked, studying the younger woman. "You think so?"

"Oh, definitely."

And with that, the shorter woman disappeared into a row of clothing racks. Here and there was the sound of her squealing or exclaiming when she found something she liked, the occasional 'oh my god, this is adorable' alerting her step mother to her whereabouts.

"Alexis, slow down, or I'm going to have to arrest you." The detective laughed as the red head popped up a few rows over, looking at her innocently.

"Sorry," she muttered apologetically as she made her way back to her step mom's side, only to get distracted by another section of clothing. "Ooh."

Without another word, she slipped off to leave Kate alone to her shopping, grinning widely as she picked out several footy pajamas for the newborn. Her arms were full moments later and only then did she notice that her step mom hadn't called out for her or found her. Squinting her eyes, she studied the infant section carefully before noticing her in the girl's section.

She was careful to not make a sound as she made her way over to the brunette's side, looking over the clothes Kate was touching softly. Her face was completely free, no walls up. Her eyes a soft green. Alexis' heart ached for only a moment before she nudged her step mom's arm gently.

"It'll happen," she offered as a promise.

"What if my body just doesn't want me to have kids of my own?" The question was out of her mouth before she could help it, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You'll find a way." Alexis squeezed the older woman's hand, offering a smile. "You know dad - he likes to go all out."

Kate rolled her eyes at that, a watery chuckle leaving her lips as she wiped her eyes and sighed. "You're right, I know you are."

"Well, duh." The redhead grinned before holding her arms out to show off her selections. "You should pick something out so we can say that you helped, at least."

"You're probably right," the brunette laughed out loud now as she shook her head. "Come on, let's get something and go. I'm thinking Chinese for lunch."

"Chinese sounds great," Alexis agreed as the two walked off.


	11. Small Branch

**A/N:** I really like the idea of Alexis being pregnant. Also, in any of my stories where Alexis mentions Spence - I'm referring to Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds. I don't put it in the crossover section because I know it would never get read there.

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

"They don't fit," Alexis groaned as she slapped the palm of her hand against her thighs. "This stinks."

"You're growing a tiny human inside of you," Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course some things aren't going to fit anymore. Remember when I had to give up my favorite pair of boots cause my feet were so swollen?"

"You complained about it for weeks, how could I forget?" The redhead smiled sweetly, rubbing her five-month pregnant stomach.

"Har har. I'll remember this when you ask me to bring you a thing of ice cream and sour gummy worms at three in the morning."

"But, Kate, I love you." She started kicking off the pants as she leaned back on the couch, pushing down the fabric that clung to her thighs like a glove. "Help me out?"

"Good thing I grabbed those sweat pants from the house," the brunette murmured to herself as she grabbed a pants leg, tugging on it.

"It's not fair," Alexis whined as Kate managed to pull the pants off completely, leaving her there in a pair of boxer cut panties. "I've already had to go up two cup sizes in my bras, now my pants? This baby better be glad I love it."

"I still can't believe Spence let you talk him into waiting to see what the baby is." The older woman shook her head, grabbing the sweat pants from her bag and helping the redhead into them. "I want to spoil the baby yet I can't because I don't know whether to go crazy with pink or blue!"

"Penelope's been sending Spence home with neutral color stuff. I doubt we'll ever have to spend a dime on this kid between her and you." Rolling the waist of the pants once, she stood up finally and looked down at her feet - or what she could see of them. "I miss my feet."

"If all goes according to plan, you'll see them in four months. Now let's go, kiddo, we've got a date with Lanie and Jenny." Kate shooed her towards the door, picking up both of their purses and the set of keys she had laid down when walking in.

"You promise I won't stay this huge for all eternity?" Alexis pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, sighing as she allowed her step mom to help her into a coat.

"You'll be as skinny as a twig again in no time," the detective promised with a grin as she helped the girl into a pair of slip on Converses before heading out the door, locking it behind them.

"I'll be happy to be a small branch. I just don't want to be the whole tree." Nodding her head, she slipped her arms through Kate's as they headed for the elevator, stepping inside once it arrived.

"Just wait until the baby starts crawling, you'll be whipped back into shape in no time."

"You're still going to baby proof the apartment with me, right?"

"Of course, can't have my grandbaby hurting themselves, can I?"

"I reckon not," Alexis snickered as they stepped out into the lobby, giving the doorman a nod. "Is Bobby driving today?"

"Yup," Kate nodded. "Raymond needed the day off to take Camille to the doctor for her arm, it's finally coming out of the cast."

"I bet she's excited," came her distracted response as she gave Bobby a huge smile before rushing to hug the old man.

"Miss Alexis, it's so nice to see you!" The graying man replied, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tight. "Look at you, not such a little girl who enjoys shoulder rides anymore. The belly is coming along nice."

"Nope, I can't ride on your shoulders anymore, Bobby." Alexis' laughter filled the air as she stepped back beside Kate, rubbing her stomach again. "The baby's kicking up a storm, feel."

Before the man could protest, her hand shot out to grab his and place it on the side of her stomach where the baby was kicking repeatedly.

"Ally kicked like that, now look what she does." Bobby gave a chuckle, shaking his head as he pulled his hand back. "I expect pictures when that baby is born, Little Miss, or Eilenn will have my head."

"A soccer player, imagine that." Red hair flew as she shook her hair, stepping back so he could open the door. "Of course, you'll get some as soon as we get them taken."

"Good. Now, let's get going. Don't want to make you ladies late for your lunch date." The old man shut the door behind them as Kate scooted in, leaving the two alone in the backseat.

"I've missed him so much," Alexis admitted to her step mom. "Ernie's great but I've known Bobby for forever."

"He asks about you all the time," Kate laughed. "Your dad asked him if we needed to worry about him coming to kidnap you. Bobby just kind of smiled and didn't answer."

"Is it still kidnapping if you willingly go?" She tilted her head to the side a bit before shaking it, ignoring the hair that escaped the ponytail. "Madison couldn't make it to lunch today?"

"She had to go help her sister with the kids for the weekend cause Dan's out of town, Laura fell and twisted her ankle while trying to prove she could still skateboard."

"Oh no," the redhead shook her head as the car came to a stop, traffic preventing them from moving. "How are the kids?"

"Kyle is hell on wheels and Karly is entering kindergarten this year, Laura and Dan have their hands full."

"I need to send Kyle something for his birthday, since I missed it when I was in Nevada." She rubbed the side of her neck, twisting it slightly to try to relieve the pressure there. "He called and asked why I had missed it; he sounded so pitiful, it broke my heart."

"We tried to explain it to him when we went but he didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to know why his Lexi wasn't there." Kate shook her head, checking her watch.

"I might have to go visit before Karly's birthday, just to make it up to him."

"He'd love that," the brunette grinned as the car started to move again. "We're using your pregnant-ness for our excuse."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the girl agreed as she relaxed in the seat - it was going to be awhile before they got where they were going.


	12. I Remember

**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea where this came from really. Hope you enjoy though. As always, nothing belongs to me.

* * *

For the longest time, the memory in the back of her mind nagging her was just that - a nagging memory. She couldn't put images to it or voices, couldn't stick a name on the blurred face that came in her dreams sometimes. She knew it was someone older than her who had dark hair, a contagious laugh and the softest smile. She, herself, was little; seven or eight - she couldn't be sure. She knew it was at one of her dad's book signings, it had been a local one and she was allowed to roam around the book store as long as she checked in every so often.

The memory stayed contently in the back of her mind, not bothering her often and only coming out to play on rare occasions.

It wasn't until late one night when she was watching a movie with her dad and Kate that it hit her.

Kate was laughing at something her dad had said and her hair was falling in front of her face as she held her sides, leaning forward trying to catch her breath. It clicked instantly, making her clap her hands together and jump up from her seat as she pointed at the woman she had been snuggled up to.

"It was you!"

The older woman stopped laughing immediately, the man beside her staring at his daughter as if she had absolutely lost it. She can't blame him though, she felt like she had lost it.

"You were the cool older girl who played with me at dad's book signing," she stated with confidence; more sure of it now that she started to remember. "You played hide and seek with me for two hours cause I got in trouble with daddy for not checking in."

The sneaky smile that graced Kate's lips let Alexis know that she was right; it had been her so many years ago who had snuck around the book shop, pretending not to notice her flaming red hair disappearing behind a bookshelf.

"Took you long enough," the brunette laughed, swatting Rick's hand from her hair.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alexis pouted now, her hands perched on her hips.

"It was fun watching you try to remember," Kate said simply.

"You played with my kid for two hours at a book signing?" Rick raised an eyebrow, studying the woman beside him.

"She was more entertaining than you were, with a blond on each arm, taking pictures." The detective shrugged. "It was one of my rare days off; so it was either stay there and let this adorable little girl keep me distracted or go back to my empty apartment and let the darkness swallow me."

"You seemed so sad," Alexis remembered quietly. "I wanted to make you smile, I didn't expect you to start playing with me."

She allowed the brunette to take her hand and pull her back down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She welcomed the warmth as she curled her feet up underneath her, closing her eyes and listening to the heartbeat coming steadily from the woman next to her.

"It was the first smile that wasn't forced in a long time, Lex." Kate whispered, kissing the top of the girl's head. "The first time I laughed and it wasn't fake."

"You left when I got in trouble; I tried to get dad to go find the pretty dark haired girl so I could play with you again." The girl smiled, wrapping her arms around the woman and squeezing gently.

"She didn't talk to me for three days because I told her it wasn't possible to find you with just that description," Rick threw in, giving his daughter a look. "She even threatened to run away and live with Paige."

"Nice to know I started corrupting you against him at such an early age," Kate quipped, nudging Rick's shoulder before giving him a pointed look.

He stood up, nodding slightly before disappearing into his study with a soft click of the door. Kate tightened her grip on Alexis' shoulder for a moment before making her sit up to look at her.

"Why are you crying, Lex?" The brunette asked quietly, wiping a stray tear away.

"Dad should've tried to find you," she muttered stubbornly, although she knew logically it would have never worked. "Then you wouldn't have had to be sad all alone."

"That was over ten years ago, sweetie, there's no reason to be upset over it now." Kate smiled at her, running her fingers through the red hair.

"I'm an overly emotional teenager, I have a reason to be upset over everything." Alexis rubbed her eyes, giving the detective a watery smile as she snuggled back into her side.

"Right," the brunette chuckled as she continued playing with the ends of the girl's hair. "Girl's day tomorrow?"

"Can we go out to your grandma's old house?" She asked quietly, her eyes slipping shut.

"We can take the Ferrari," Kate agreed.

"What about dad?" Alexis muttered.

"I'll text the boys and tell them to come keep him busy. I'm sure they'll find _something_ to do."

"Halo party. The loft will be destroyed."

"They'll clean it up."

"They're so scared of you," the girl chuckled quietly.

"I'm not in a relationship with them two, I will not clean up after them." Kate shook her head, continuing to run her fingers through Alexis' hair.

"Dad's bad enough."

"Damn straight."


End file.
